Self Preservation
by LouiseX
Summary: Linka and Wheeler find that their feelings for each other could have a greater effect on their work as planeteers than either had imagined.
1. Mistakes

**Self Preservation**

**A/N: **I don't own any of this, I'm just borrowing it for a while and will make no money whatsoever.

**Summary: **Linka and Wheeler find that their feelings for each other could have a greater effect on their work as planeteers than either had imagined.

**Chapter 1 - Mistakes**

"You won't get away with your evil scheme Plunder!" Kwame shouted as they closed in on the serial polluter and his henchmen. "Hunting Rhino's for their horns is illegal in Africa, you will all be arrested."

Laughing, the pony-tailed polluter said, "Do you think anyone other than you planet-punks really cares? There are other forms of hunting that are perfectly legal here, they just aren't as profitable!"

"Lot's of people care, and sooner or later they will find a way to outlaw all forms of needless killing!" The Earth Planeteer moved between the hunters and their prey, but one of Plunder's lackeys still didn't lower his rifle. "Outta my way greeny," taking aim.

Before Ma-ti could warn the Rhino's, Wheeler lifted his hand to call his power.

"Wheeler Nyet!" the Wind Planeteer called, her Russian accent pronounced due to her alarm, but Linka's urgent warning was ignored in the heat of the moment.

Fire shot out of the American Planeteer's ring, catching hold of the dry grass by the hunters feet and spreading rapidly.

Caught off-guard as he was pulling the trigger, the killer swung around, the barrel of the gun pointing directly at Kwame as it went off. Falling backwards and scrambling away from the growing blaze, the hunter made it to his feet and ran for his life.

Gi screamed as her African friend hit the ground, and ran to his side followed closely by the others. "Kwame!" she exclaimed as she saw the blood on his shoulder, and would have tried to stop the bleeding, had he not prevented her.

"It is only a scratch my friend. We must call Captain Planet before this fire gets too big to stop." And so saying, the groups de-facto leader raised his arm, though it caused him to wince, and cried "Earth!"

Looking very guilty the American planeteer followed suit, "Fire!"

"Wind!" Linka was concerned about her injured friend, but agreed that the environment had to take priority.

"Water!" Gi and "Heart!" Ma-ti completed the call and were relieved to hear their superhero friends' familiar voice. "By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

"Go planet!" The planeteers chorused, though Kwame's voice sounded a little weak.

"What have we here?" the blue man asked with concern, "Looks like you could use some medical attention Kwame."

Feeling the need to set things right, Wheeler answered, "He was shot, it was kinda my fault Cap. I messed up but we have to stop the fire before it goes any further, and there's the polluters too."

"Da," Linka agreed, "Then we can take Kwame to hospital!"

The crystal hero nodded, "Sounds like a plan! I'll stop the fire, you grab the polluters." Soaring into the air, Captain Planet looked around for a water source.

Taking charge Linka said, "He is right. Ma-ti stay with Kwame," then to her other two friends, "Come on!"

Looten Plunder had taken the jeep he and his men had arrived in, leaving them to get away as best they could. Fortunately this meant that the planeteers didn't have too much trouble tracking them down. Only one of them put up any resistance, and Wheeler quickly dealt with him, using the martial arts skills he had learnt on the streets of Brooklyn.

Even furious with the American, Linka couldn't help but appreciate his strength and skill, but she hid it by being even more short with him than usual.

After the three planeteers had their quarries hands tied securely behind their backs, they led them back to where they had left their friends. It had started to rain and the fire was going out, leaving a large area of scorched earth, though luckily it had not had time to reach the trees that were the animals only cover.

"That about takes care of it I think." Captain Planet returned to his teams side.

"Excellent work my friends," Kwame said weakly, he was still losing blood, though Ma-ti had retrieved the first aid kit from the geo-cruiser and bandaged his wounded friend.

"I have called the authorities, they will be here soon to pick up the prisoners, but we will need to take Kwame to the hospital ourselves." Ma-ti informed them, his concern plain in his voice.

The African tried to argue but, still in charge, Linka overruled him. "Gi, why don't you take Kwame to the hospital in the geo-cruiser, Wheeler, Ma-ti and I can handle these guys until help arrives."

"Well then, if you don't need me for a while…" their hero said, rising once more into the air, "The power is yours!" he called, splitting into five different coloured beams of light and energy, that returned to the young peoples rings.

* * *

After the geo-cruiser had departed and they had arranged the prisoners in the shade, with their hands and feet bound, Linka moved over to look at the scorched ground.

The Wind Planeteer sighed and shook her head sadly. _It takes so little to do so much damage._

Wheeler had followed her over and now decided to try to cheer her up, after all it seemed as if her mood was his fault. "Penny for your thoughts Babe?"

Linka's voice was icy as she answered him, still angry at his actions and their consequences. "I was thinking about how terrible the destruction is, and how needless it was! We are supposed to prevent this, not cause it ourselves!"

Sighing the American said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident."

"Nyet, it was carelessness, you never think your actions through." she retorted.

Wheeler was getting frustrated, "I **do** think. I didn't know what would happen! We're not all like you, you know, sometimes people just get things wrong!"

The Russian's voice was rising as she became more irate. "Some people take their responsibilities seriously, some people would take the time to find out about their work or at least about their powers. Not you though, you just wait until the last minute and expect us to explain things to you!"

Wheeler's voice rose to match the Wind Planeteers, "Hey, I've tried learning that stuff, but you know something, it's boring! Facts, figures, you and Kwame might get off on statistics but the rest of us..."

"Do not bring the others down to your level Yankee," the Russian interrupted, "They know their jobs, it is just you who are too lazy, or too busy trying to flirt! **We** have never put anyone in danger by acting so recklessly, do you not know that Kwame could have been killed? Sometimes I wonder why Gaia ever picked someone like you." Linka was breathing heavily, her temper having overridden her brain and taken control of her mouth.

When Wheeler didn't respond, she stalked away triumphantly, to sit beside Ma-ti in the shade. _I won the argument! That is good. Maybe I have gotten through to him at last and he will be more careful in the future._

Linka had indeed won the argument, but if she had looked into her companion's eyes just then, she might not have felt so good about it. Wheeler followed his beautiful teammate a few seconds later, sitting on the other side of the prisoners, and not making eye contact.

_"Wheeler my friend,"_ Ma-ti's voice asked from inside the fire planeteers head, _"What happened?"_

Glad that their voices hadn't carried so far, _"Linka's mad at me, don't worry little buddy, she'll get over it!"_ His emotion's were locked down tight, but outwardly he would appear as he always did, the way he'd learnt to be around his parents after one of their fights.

It bothered Ma-ti that he couldn't feel his friends' emotions, that was something he expected from Linka, whereas his red haired teammate usually kept his feelings close to the surface._ Their relationship is far too complicated for me to comprehend! They must sort it out for themselves, I will not pry._


	2. Training

**Chapter 2 - Training **

Linka remained angry for several days, until it was plain that Kwame was recovering from his injury. The Earth Planeteer asked the Russian not to be so hard on Wheeler, but his plea fell on deaf ears. He also tried to talk to Wheeler but somehow the American always managed to divert him from the topic without answering any questions.

Once Kwame had recovered his strength sufficiently, Gaia took them all by surprise one evening by calling her planeteers to the Crystal Chamber to make an announcement. "Until now, I have let you practice your powers by yourselves and I must say you have all excelled in their control. However, given the recent circumstances, I believe it is time to introduce you to a slightly different ability that your rings have, that of creating a personal shield."

The planeteers stare at her and each other for a few moments and it is Wheeler that first breaks the silence, voicing the thoughts everyone was having. "No disrespect Gaia, but shouldn't you have told us that first?"

Gaia smiled, "It might seem that way, but the shields take a great deal of control and concentration and you needed to reach a certain plateau in order to maintain them. They simply would not have worked when I recruited you, but now I believe you are all ready." The spirit paused for a moment before continuing, "We will begin the training tomorrow morning, but I need you to start your preparation this evening. Basically, the shields will be made from the same energy as your regular powers, and that energy comes from you. To generate a shield you need a clear picture in your mind as a focal point, a place of inner balance. As the shield is for your personal protection, the image needs to be of a, perhaps the, time you have felt the most safe and secure."

She held up a hand to forestall any questions, "The images are private ones and should be kept to yourselves to keep them strong. I want you to think of some images tonight, going over the details in your mind, and we can test them out tomorrow to find the one that works best for each of you."

……………………………………………………

On the training ground the next morning, Gaia explains to the planeteers how to focus their thoughts and generate the energy web they would need to create their domed shields around them. "As you practice it will become easier, almost automatic, but for now you will need to concentrate and clear your minds of everything but the image you have selected. Next visualise a dome of woven energy surrounding yourselves, and when you have that, make a solid film of energy over the top." The spirit paused and shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry I can't make the instructions any clearer, but once you start you will be able to see your own shields and then it should makes sense, though they will be invisible to everyone except each other."

Linka's shield buzzes into life with predictable ease. The others experience more difficulty, having to swap images a couple of times, but within a couple of hours they have all achieved a working shield, though Wheelers is noticeably weaker than the rest.

Trying to be helpful, the American's friends start to offer him suggestions but instead of helping he becomes more uncomfortable and his energy web drops out completely. _Just another thing I'm not good at I guess._ Wheeler thought. "I need a break." He announces, quickly exiting the training area before anyone can argue with him, and heading off along the beach.

"He always gives up so easily!" Linka complained in frustration, beginning to follow the fire planeteer.

Kwame stopped the blond Russian by stepping in front of her. "I think you have been hard enough on him this last week, I very much doubt that he would listen to you at this point. I will talk to him, why don't you all go and prepare lunch." Then the African turned and left in the direction taken by his friend a few moments earlier, leaving Linka looking very uncomfortable.

……………………………………………………

Finding Wheeler sitting on the beach with his back against a tree, and staring out to sea with a troubled expression on his face, the planeteers young leader sat down beside him. "Tell me what is troubling you my friend, it is more than the shield."

"I nearly got you killed." He replied.

Kwame shook his head, "I put myself in front of his gun, it was a stupid thing to do and he was going to fire anyway, whether at me or the rhino's I do not know. Your action was well-intentioned if not well thought out and if you hadn't acted the consequences could have been much worse. It has all worked out for the best Wheeler, let us forget it and move forward."

"Thanks man." Wheeler still looked troubled however and he made no move to get up.

"There is something else?" this concerned friend asked.

Shaking his head the American got up, "Nah, lets get back to the others." He would have left but Kwame placed his hand on Wheelers shoulder preventing him. Looking away, the fire planeteer finally said, "Linka has made it clear that she doesn't think I belong here, that I'm not good enough."

"That is ridiculous my friend, we all have different strengths…" Kwame tried to say, but was interrupted.

Wheeler shook his head, "I know. I know. I belong here even though it's more to do with what I can do instead of how well I do it. Being a planeteer is like a birthright, the 'One born to every generation' type thing and we can't be replaced, at least not yet, maybe not 'til we die. But still, this is my home and I'll do my best to protect it and the rest of the world. My ring wouldn't work at all otherwise. I know all that."

There was silence for a few moments as Kwame took in what his friend had said and what he was not saying. "I don't know what Linka said to you but I'm sure she didn't mean it, she has a terrible temper and she has been seething all week. You should not take everything she says to heart my friend."

Wheeler laughed softly but it was self mocking, his voice when he spoke was so quiet that Kwame wasn't sure he was supposed to hear, "That's kinda hard not to do when she **is** my…" He stopped and shook the thought away. Out loud he said. "Never mind, one girl is much the same as another after all. If I weren't stuck here with no one else I wouldn't even bother with her, she would obviously prefer it if I left her alone, so I will!"

Kwame hated hearing Wheeler talking like he did when he first joined them, but the street kid act was a defence mechanism and if Linka had been as thoughtless as he thought she might have been, he could hardly blame him. _If she continues like this I think she will make herself very unhappy. _One part of the American's speech he could not ignore however, "What do you mean no-one else? Gi is at least as attractive as Linka!"

Wheeler grinned at him and though it didn't exactly reach his eyes, it was a lot more sincere. "I don't know why, but I kinda had the impression you'd prefer it if I didn't chase Gi, but hey if you're saying you don't care…"

Kwame's face went through several different expressions, unable to argue but obviously not liking the idea of the fire planeteer pursuing their Asian team-mate. Wheeler laughed, "Don't worry my friend, Gi's like a little sister to me so no matter how pretty she is, going after her would be really gross!"

The Earth Planeteer laughed with him, but was disturbed by just how much the idea had bothered him and both young men were silent and thoughtful on their way to the kitchen.

……………………………………………………

Wheeler was acting the cocky teenager all through lunch, and although he wasn't ignoring Linka he wasn't paying her any attention either. When they got back on the training grounds the American did his best to focus on the task at hand, though he didn't achieve much better results than he had that morning. Gaia had them throw rubber balls at each other, so that they wouldn't be hurt if the shields failed, saying that they would move onto other things once they were more proficient.

At one point Wheeler stumbled backwards and his shield connected with Ma-Ti's, causing them to bounce off each other. Deciding this was a great game, they tried it again at a run, making Gaia laugh so that both Gi and Kwame decided to join in. Linka however, held herself aloof, wanting to take the practice more seriously. Seeing this, and forgetting for a moment the awkwardness between them, the fire planeteer used his momentum from bouncing off Kwame's shield to run straight at the Russian. Unfortunately his shield failed as he approached her but the red headed planeteer was moving too fast to stop. Colliding with Linka at high speed, they both went crashing to the floor, Wheeler landing on top of his beautiful friend, one hand on the small of her back and his other holding the back of her head as he tried to save her from harm.

When he had recovered his breath sufficiently, Wheeler said, "I'm sorry Babe, I don't know what happened, my shield just collapsed."

Linka was looking a little shocked, and she was breathing hard, "Get off me!"

Reacting to her tone the American released her and rolled off to the side, "Would it really hurt you to accept an apology once in a while? You didn't have to drop **your** shield anyway!"

"I didn't." Linka replied sitting up but still looking a bit dazed, "You walked through it! It didn't drop until we hit the ground."

The others had gathered around them by this point. Gaia asked, "Are either of you hurt."

They both said no and Wheeler prepared himself for a lecture from the beautiful blond on being irresponsible again, but Linka was more preoccupied with the apparent failure of her shield, which she now explained to Gaia. As ridiculous as it seemed, this made the fire planeteer feel even worse, as if his behaviour was now irrelevant to her and not even worth commenting on.

"Well it is strange Linka but if you are sure you did not drop the shield before Wheeler hit it, perhaps we had better try it again and you can watch the effect he has on it." The spirit of the Earth was looking concerned, she didn't like being unable to explain what had happened and felt that Linka must have instinctively lowered her defences. _Not that she is in the habit of lowering her defences around Wheeler, quite the opposite in fact, but perhaps on a subconscious level…_

Linka stood, composed herself and re-initialised her shield. At Gaia's prompting, Wheeler also stood and when the Russian girl was ready, walked slowly towards her shield… and passed straight through it, coming to a stop just in front of her. "It just shimmered around him and re-knit itself!"

No one could deny the results this time as the shield was still in place, and still deflected the ball that Ma-ti threw just afterwards. The American couldn't stop himself from saying, "Look's like you're as bad at this as I am after all!" earning himself a glare.

Kwame tried next, followed by the others, but none of them could get passed the energy barrier. Further experiments proved that none of the others had the problem, even Wheelers shield kept his team-mates out, including Linka.

"This is very strange! I shall have to think about it, why don't you all take the rest of the day off and relax, maintaining the energy for the shields for so long has no doubt made you tired." They all agreed with Gaia and left to pursue their own interests, each one giving a word of encouragement to Linka, who truly hated to fail at anything.

Wheeler hung back a moment, wanting to speak to the pretty blond in private. "Lin," he said quietly, making her pause. "You wanna pick some soppy movie to make me sit through? I wont even moan at the corny dialogue."

Knowing that this was Wheelers way of showing support and very relieved that he was apparently not ignoring her anymore, she nonetheless shook her head, "Thank you, but I want to be alone to think for a while."

"Sure, whatever." The young American turned and left, heading back down the beach. _Why would she want to talk to me anyway?_


	3. The Secret

**Chapter 3 - The Secret**

Linka sat alone in her room feeling guilty. The Russian had more of an idea than Gaia, why Wheeler could walk through her shield but she didn't see a way to prevent it without changing the image she was using for her focus, and she could think of nothing else that had a chance of working. _Though if I ruin things between us I don't think it would work anymore anyway, even if I still had the nerve to use it._ _I didn't mean to push him away, I was so angry I just wanted to make him think, but he's already started to put distance between us and I just keep making it worse. I wish I could tell him how I feel!_

Linka started to think about the image she had been using, the moment several months ago when she had felt safer and more at peace than at any other time, letting her mind drift back to the cause of it…

……………………………………………………

The weather on Hope Island was nearly always hot and sunny, but sometimes there were tropical storms, which were worse than anything the young Russian had experienced back in her home town. It was fine during the daytime when the others were around or Gaia was there to keep them occupied with stories, though she still found herself sticking close to Wheeler. There had only been a storm at night once since the planeteers had moved to their island paradise, but for Linka who had always been afraid of them, it was the moment she'd dreaded.

The sky had darkened early and the wind had picked up, a sure sign that there was a storm on the way. Wheeler was watching a movie as usual and the others had long since gone to bed. The Russian girl had stayed up uncharacteristically late, keeping her head down over her book and hoping that her American companion wouldn't go to bed earlier than usual.

When the film finished Wheeler got up to turn the television off. "You staying up Babe?" he asked, making her heart beat faster in her chest, wanting desperately to ask him not to leave her. "Must be a really good book!"

The young girl had been reading the same page for the last half hour but she nodded, "Da, it is and I shall stay up for a while longer I think." There was a distant rumble of thunder and her eyes darted nervously to the window.

"You okay Lin?" her friend asked gently, noticing that there was something wrong, as he always did.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, "Da, I'm fine." Then she jumped as a flash of lightning lit the sky over the bay, and closed her eyes, shivering as the thunder followed.

"Hey," Wheeler said, moving quickly to her side and wrapping his arms around her, "You're not okay."

Holding herself rigid but not actually pulling away, she shook her head. "I am fine, really! It is nothing."

"Lin, honey, you don't have to keep everything to yourself." He lent his head against hers, "It's okay to let others in occasionally."

Leaning into his warmth she responded, "I am sorry Wheeler, I have never been good at telling people how I feel. I… I could never bare to be laughed at." Her fond friend started to deny that he would make fun of her but she stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips. "I know you would not be intentionally unkind, but it is still not easy for me to risk being teased."

She took a deep breath, deciding it was safe to tell him now that he knew how not to react. "I have never liked storms. As a child I would sleep in my Grandmuska's bed in weather like this, but here… I am not a child anymore and I must learn to deal with it. Please do not tell the others."

There was a hint of desperation in her voice, which Wheeler must have heard because instead of trying to convince her that the others would understand, "Of course I wont tell anyone." Giving her a re-assuring squeeze. "You can sleep with me if you like?" Then realising how that sounded he quickly added, "Just sleep! I mean I wont try anything, it'd be purely for company… if you wanted."

She looked up at him, trying to decide if he was serious and the young American said sincerely, "You can trust me you know, I'd never hurt you."

Another rumble of thunder stopped Linka from answering as she threw her arms around her would-be protectors waist and buried her head in his shoulder. As the last echo's died away the beautiful blond looked up once more into Wheelers eyes, "I do trust you… and I really don't want to be alone, so if we can get ready for bed quickly and I will come and join you in your room?" Grinning from ear to ear the young man agreed.

The storm had made it cold on the island, so having stripped down to his boxers the fire planeteer hopped into bed to wait for his company.

When Linka was dressed in her pyjamas, and had gotten up enough nerve to continue, she exited her hut, and making sure there was no one around to see, she secured the door behind her. The Wind Planeteer had intended to make a dignified entrance into her companions room, despite her nervousness, but as the thunder chose that moment to return she ended up running into the opposite hut at full speed and casting herself in his arms, once more burying her head in his shoulder.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Wheeler put his arms around her and held her tight, "It's okay Babe." Then he moved one arm beneath her legs and gently lifted her onto his lap so that he could rearrange the bedclothes to put her in bed beside him, between himself and the wall. The fire planeteer waited a few moments for his companion to calm down, then he gently disentangled himself and got up.

"Where are you going?" Linka's worry was evident in her voice.

"Nowhere love, I'm just gonna close the door." He replied, leaning back over the bed to kiss her forehead without thinking about what he was doing.

Surprisingly, Wheelers action relaxed his frightened friend and as her gaze followed him, she realized that it was her fault that the door was open. "Oh I am sorry, I did not mean to leave it open. You had better lock it too, in case the wind catches it."

The fire planeteer followed her suggestion and returned to the bed, getting in and turning off the light before taking her back in his arms and pulling the covers up around them. Linka snuggled up to her friend, taking comfort from his presence, though she still trembled whenever the thunder rolled.

After a few moments, the Fire Planeteer began to talk. It wasn't so much what he said that calmed her, it was the way he made it all seem so normal. He talked about things that had happened that day, nothing important, just silly things to make her laugh.

She answered him at first, but as her fear seeped away and she noticed the storm less and less, the pretty Russian began to get tired. Snuggling close, Linka fell asleep listening to the comforting sound of her friend's voice.

As Linka started to come to the next morning, the first thing she was aware of was an encompassing sense of peace that she had never felt before. Floating towards consciousness she heard a soft rhythmic breathing that was not her own, and felt the gentle weight of someone's arms enfolding her. _Wheeler. _

Smiling, Linka opened her eyes to watch her slumbering Yankee, who even now made her feel safe and loved as he cradled her protectively, like she was the most important thing in the world. The Wind Planeteer hadn't wanted to get up ever again, and it was this moment she would later use to anchor her and give her balance.

Just as Wheeler stirred, opening his eyes to meet the lovely Russian's and returning her smile, the two Planeteers heard Gaia's voice in their heads, calling them for an alert.

Sighing the Fire Planeteer had gently released his companion and stood up, reaching down to help her up. Wheeler proceeded her out of the door to check that the others wouldn't see her leave.

"Thank you." Linka said before they started for the Crystal Chamber.

Turning back towards her, the young American lent forward and pressed a kiss to her temple. "No problem Babe. It'll be our secret and you know where I am..."

Linka nodded smiling and they moved quickly to join their friends.

……………………………………………………

Feeling even more alone now in her own room, the beautiful Russian sighed and wished, not for the first time, that it would storm again.


	4. The Rescue

**Chapter 4 - The Rescue**

The second day of training didn't bring any new surprises. Linka's imperfect shield did give her the chance to practice with Wheeler, but it was made unpleasant by the awkwardness that had arisen between them and the American's determination not to care. "Can't see why you're having so much trouble keeping me out Babe, you don't usually!"

That was about the tenth barb of it's kind and the Wind Planeteer was getting tired of them. "Whereas your problem is that if you can get it up at all, you can't keep it there for very long!"

The American did a double take, but decided her English wasn't that good, "My shield works just fine, thanks."

"Da! Right!" Airily waving her hand. "That is what they all say!"

_Okay, maybe her English is that good!_ The young man thought with amusement. "Hey Babe, if you want a personal demonstration just say the word?"

The pretty Russian blushed but held his gaze and smiled. Moving through her shield to stand in front of her, the Fire Planeteer began to lean down.

For once it was Wheeler himself that put a halt to things, or rather the memory of Linka's voice in his head did, _"I don't know why Gaia would pick someone like you." _

Stopping himself just before their lips met, he straightened saying, "This isn't a good idea, we should just practice using our shields."

Linka's heart was thumping and she reached out to stop him, "Wheeler I..."

"Planeteer Alert" Gaia's voice announced.

"Chyort voz mi! Wheeler we need to talk when we get back." The Wind Planeteer exclaimed.

The American shook his head and started jogging towards the Crystal Chamber, leaving his companion to follow behind.

……………………………………………………

The planet vision displayed a field somewhere, one half was green and dotted with trees, the other half appeared to be being prepared for planting, the brown soil empty, but not Kwame noticed, in furrows. "What is the problem here Gaia?" He asked.

The spirit of the Earth waved her hand and the image changed, "This is what the field looked like an hour ago."

Both halves of the meadow were green and there were trees all along the now barren side. Birds flew and called to each other in a picture of perfect tranquillity. Then the picture changed again and there was the noise of an engine and a small plane flew into the picture, with Dr Blight at the controls. A beam shot out of the plane and hit one of the trees, which immediately disappeared, causing the planeteers to exclaim in horror."

Gaia explained, "Dr Blights new invention breaks down organic matter on the cellular level, all the nutrients that were part of the cycle for that field have been lost and the soil is the weaker for it."

"What about the animals that were living in that eco-system Gaia?" Ma-ti asked, afraid that he already knew the answer.

The gentle spirit shook her head, tears showing in her eyes, "It breaks down **all** organic matter Ma-ti, most of them didn't even know they should run."

"Don't worry Ma-ti," Gi stated bravely, "We will stop her before she destroys anything else."

They turned to leave but Gaia had one more word of caution for them, "Planeteers, you must be very careful, the beam is just as dangerous for you as it was for those animals, do not take any chances."

Kwame suggested that they were becoming quite proficient with their shields but Gaia shook her head, "Your shields are not strong enough yet my children."

"Couldn't we combine them?" Gi asked, "Two of us together should have enough energy surely?"

Again Gaia shook her head, "Possibly Gi, but you would not be able to combine shields even if you had time to practice doing so. The images would need to be identical to create the proper balance, and it would also require complete trust to allow another control over your shield. There is also a more personal aspect, the energy used comes from you and whilst you maintain the shield it," she waved her hand, not sure of the correct word, "circulates. If you shared a shield you would also be sharing energy… it might be uncomfortable."

Wheeler pulled a face, "Sounds gross, let's not try it. Come on guys we better get moving."

The others agreed and they headed for the geo-cruiser.

……………………………………………………

The French farm owner was not happy with the news the planeteers brought him. When Dr Blight had offered to prepare his field, he assumed she would be doing it by natural means, he was paying her to do so and would not have jeopardised his crops by letting her remove the goodness from the soil.

They split into teams to look for the polluting genius, each group heading for a different one of the farmers fields.

Gi couldn't help noticing how quiet Linka had been while Gaia explained their assignment, and afterwards as they headed to the farm in France as well, so when Kwame assigned them to work together she took the first opportunity to ask "Is something wrong?"

The Wind Planeteer shook her head, not wanting to discuss her feelings, even with her best friend, and not trusting her voice enough to speak. Fortunately for the young Russian, they were interrupted by the arrival of Dr Blight.

The two girls called Ma-ti with their news and headed back towards the farmhouse, but not before the woman in pink spotted them. "Well, well Mal, what have we here?" She asked her faithful computer, who was hovering beside her. "Looks like target practice to me!" she laughed her maniacal laugh and the computerised lackey joined in.

Linka and Gi began to run, yelling for their friends to take cover, but Linka tripped and fell as she ran towards the others, her shield failing as she lost concentration.

Seeing Dr Blight about to fire at the Wind Planeteer, Wheeler closed the distance between them, sliding between the Russian and her attacker, dropping his shield so that he could get close enough to wrap his arms around the young girl before raising it again.

Floating beside his mistress as she pressed the button activating her weapon, Mal laughed, calling out to the crouching pair, "Stupid eco-geek, our disrupter will delete you both."

The other planeteers screamed to their friends as the ray lashed out, enveloping Wheeler's shield and creating a light so bright, they had to look away.

Wheeler waited, holding Linka tightly against him and feeling her press her face into his chest, her fingers gripping his T-shirt, both sure they were about to die. There was no time to think as the beam hit his shield, the fire planeteer closed his eyes and buried his face in the Russian's shoulder.

_I wont let them hurt you!_ He thought over and over as he channelled more and more energy into the shield, finally able to fully connect with it. Wheeler could feel the beam trying to force its way through, but he understood the connection now and was able to hold it at bay.

The beam lasted only a few seconds but to the two planeteers trapped under the energy barrier it seemed like eternity.

Kwame recovered from the shock first, calling the other planeteers into action. Gi had noticed a small stream nearby and now used it to douse Dr Blight and her plane. As the planes systems shorted out, including the controls for the beam, it started coming down. Kwame made the soil form up into a hill to catch it safely before he and the others ran to apprehend the polluter and her side-kick, and destroy her wicked machine.

It was almost a minute before Wheeler realised the attack had stopped. Looking up through his shield, the American's head swam, but he shook off the disorientation, pressing his lips to his companions head and then saying, "It's over love, you're safe." When she didn't look up he added, "Hey, I told you my shield works!"

Linka clung to her rescuer for a few more moments, then looked up with tears in her eyes. "Are you crazy?" she said angrily.

Releasing her and moving as far away as his shield would allow, (not willing to drop it in case Dr Blight tried again,) he said, "You're welcome!"

"What is the point of saving me if you get yourself killed?" she asked with more emotion than thought.

The American shrugged, "Maybe Gaia would make a better choice next time, she might even let you pick my replacement." He looked down and then closed his eyes, exhausted.

Linka was shocked, "Don't say such things." She whispered, "No one could replace you."

"When someone like me shouldn't even **be** a planeteer?" he replied not opening his eyes, "Yeah right!"

The other planeteers came running up at that point, calling to their friends that Blight had been taken care of. Wheeler lowered his shield and lay back on the ground to rest. Linka was crying quietly, unable to say any of the things she wanted to tell him.

……………………………………………………

After the authorities had removed the polluters, the planeteers had helped Wheeler, who was still feeling weak, back to the geo-cruiser. The Fire planeteer made his way to the back and had almost immediately fallen asleep. Linka sat in the seat across the way from her rescuer, watching him nervously.

When they arrived back on Hope Island, Gi gently woke the slumbering planeteer, the Russian girl hanging back quietly not sure of his reaction to her. The American sat up stretching and rubbed his neck, he still looked really tired. Pulling himself up, he made his way to the door without looking at his fair companion.

Gaia greeted them as they entered the Crystal Chamber, "Good work Planeteers, how are you feeling Wheeler?"

"Tired, but I'm fine." He replied with a yawn.

Nodding, the spirit of the Earth said, "I'm not surprised you're tired, you should not have been able to do what you did at all! Obviously your instinct to protect others is greater than your own need for self preservation, if the attack had continued for much longer you could have killed yourself."

The American shrugged, "Well I didn't and we're all okay, so if you don't mind I'm gonna head off to bed."

Gaia agreed and wished him a good night, but it was obvious to the remaining planeteers that she was worrying about their colleague. After he had gone she turned to the others. "His shield was stronger than anything any of you have managed, the problem he was having is obviously one of self-esteem, you will all have to help convince him that he must protect himself."

Linka lowered her head, "I think it is my fault, I said something to him I should not have when I was angry. He has not forgotten it."

"I think it goes deeper than that my friend." Ma-ti offered kindly, "Wheeler has always put us first, and for all his talk, he has never thought that highly of himself, I do not know why."

The Wind Planeteer did, though she remained silent because what Wheeler had told her of his childhood had not meant to be repeated. He hadn't volunteered any information, in fact, only his honesty had compelled him to answer her questions at all and she had a feeling there was a lot more he hadn't told her.

Kwame was frowning, "I do not mean to be unkind, but Linka is at least partially correct, something she said is bothering him." Turning to the Russian, "He said to me that you thought he didn't belong with us and that although he knew you were wrong, it wasn't because of his abilities but because he was the only one who could use the Fire ring."

Linka looked away, "I do not mean the things I say when we argue, I cannot seem to help it."

Gaia had been listening to the exchange and now said, "Then it seems to me that it is Linka who must help Wheeler resolve this, the rest of you should make yourselves scarce tomorrow."

The Russian looked panicky, "Gaia I cannot! He does not want to talk to me, we will just end up arguing again and…"

"Then perhaps we should discuss why your own shield failed? Or why Wheeler can still walk through it?" Gaia had obviously worked out the Wind Planeteers secret. She seemed annoyed as well, which frightened all of her planeteers a little. "Your relationship could get one or both of you killed if it is not resolved, one way or the other! Do I make myself clear?"

The Russian nodded, her face pale and her eyes filling with tears. _How can we resolve it? It will never work between us, but my feelings are not going to change… _For the first time, Linka wished she could leave Hope Island.

Wanting to help her friend, who hated being at the centre of attention when she was upset, Gi volunteered, "We can go to Oceanus for a couple of days? I'd like to see my friends again and they are always happy to see us…" The others agreed and went to pack their things, intending to leave that night.


	5. Truth

**A/N: **Since you asked so nicely…

**Chapter 5 - Truth**

When Wheeler finally awoke the next day, it was already past lunchtime. Getting up and making his way to the boys bathroom, he was surprised by how quiet the island seemed. The others would normally be down on the beach at this time of day, but they were nowhere in sight.

After getting dressed, the Fire Planeteer looked into the guys bedrooms and the common room, but they were similarly deserted. _Maybe someone left a note! _He thought, heading to the kitchen.

Despite his resolution to get over her, he couldn't help but be glad that it was Linka he found sitting in the kitchen, he hated it when they weren't talking and he couldn't help feeling that he had been a little harsh with her the day before. "Hey Babe, where is everyone?"

Linka looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, rising to stop him doing anything, "I will get whatever you want, you should rest."

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine now. I'm not even tired!" He couldn't help but be a little irritated, there was a time when he would have liked nothing more than to have her fussing over him, but now it just felt uncomfortable.

The Russian pushed him towards a seat, "I am glad you are feeling okay, but please, I want to do this for you?"

Giving in, he asked for lunch rather than breakfast, but then sat looking at the table wishing he didn't have to bother with either.

"The others have gone to Oceanus for a few days." Linka ventured, "Gaia wanted us to have time to talk…"

"Gaia should learn to mind her own business." Wheeler growled, suddenly very angry, "Don't worry about lunch, I'll get something later." He rose to leave and before she could stop him, stormed out of the kitchen, heading down towards the beach.

……………………………………………………

Wheeler was sitting in his favourite spot, looking out to sea with his back against a tree, when Linka caught up with him. Handing the American the plate she had brought with her she said, "You need to eat, you used up too much energy yesterday." He took it but said nothing, still staring at the skyline.

Sitting beside her fiery friend Linka embarked on the speech she had prepared, "I know you do not want to be around me anymore, and I understand but, there is something I must say and something I must ask you. Then I will leave you alone."

He shrugged so she continued. "I know I say unkind things when I am angry but I do not mean them."

"You think them," he interrupted softly, "and you're right, I'm not really good enough and if I Gaia could replace me I'd let her." His voice lowered even more, "I don't want something to happen to one of you because I messed up… again."

Trying to keep her voice steady Linka responded, "I do not think them! I was trying to shock you into listening to me. You are more than good enough to be here, that is the point, if you were stupid or incapable of understanding I would not say anything, I would compensate for you and help you. It is because I know you are capable of so much more that I get so irritated when you are being lazy."

The beautiful girl took a deep breath to calm herself, "Wheeler you are so clever when you want to be, and you are caring and funny and you protect us all and I should not have tried to change you because there is nothing wrong with you. I am sorry, I do not have all the answers and I am not always right, and I do trust you to act in the best interests of the group. I do not know a better person than you."

_Gaia told her to apologise._ The American reminded himself._ Besides, if I give in, I'll just end up right back where I started… _Determined to keep his feelings to himself for once, he sighed as if impatient, "Fine, apology accepted. Now what did you want to ask me?"

He was obviously trying to move the conversation on, and thereby hasten her departure. Linka's heart ached but she pressed on, "I know we are not supposed to tell each other what image we are using for our shields, but I… I feel guilty about using the image I selected, that is why it failed yesterday. I need your permission to keep using it, though I will understand if you refuse."

She couldn't look at him now, but that had made him turn his head, curious as to her meaning, "Why? What are you using?"

Licking her suddenly dry lips and staring at the ground she answered, "The morning after the storm…. when I woke in your arms." She waited for his reaction, her heart pounding in her chest. The Fire Planeteer remained silent though,so she added, "I think the reason you can walk through my shield, is because you are what I use to create it."

The Fire Planeteers heart was also beating fast._ She can't be making this up can she? Do I really make her feel like that? But…_ Finally he spoke, "That's not a good idea. If something happened to me…"

"I would not feel safe anymore and my shield would dissipate, I know." She gathered her courage as the ache in her chest grew worse still, and added, "No other image I could use would make my shield work properly though and if something did happen to you, depending on your condition, I would either use the image of protecting you as you did for me yesterday, or I would not care that my shield was gone."

Wheelers feelings were in turmoil, he wanted desperately to believe her and he couldn't help remembering her words from the day before when he'd saved her _"What is the point of saving me if you get yourself killed?" _Then, he'd thought she was referring to the effect it would have on the team, but now he wondered if it had a more personal meaning.

The American made no response, and after a couple of minutes Linka took his silence as a refusal and stood up. "I will respect your wishes." She was unsteady, feeling a bit light headed, but his continued silence made her want to run away and she couldn't bare it any longer. "It will not be easy to avoid each other here, but as we cannot leave I think we should try."

Linka wasn't looking at her companion as she rose, so she didn't see him watching her, but the grief in her face was too evident for him to ignore any longer.

The blond planeteer was crying silently as she started to move away, but before the young girl had taken more than a step, she felt a warm hand grasp hers and looking down, saw that there were tears in Wheeler's eyes as well. He tugged her arm gently, "Lin…" pulling her back towards him and down to sit between his legs so that he could take her in his arms comfortably, "I'm sorry too."

Sliding her arms around her companion's waist and burying her face in his shoulder, Linka sobbed, unable to hide her feelings any longer. She felt the American press his lips to her neck and then rest his head against hers as he rocked her gently.

……………………………………………………

The afternoon crept away as the two planeteers sat silently wrapped in each others arms. When Linka finally pulled away slightly, to look up into her friends eyes, he surprised her by lowering his lips to hers and kissing her gently. Finding that they liked this new pastime, they continued with only short breaks for air, until Wheelers stomach began to grumble.

Giggling, the Russian commented, "I told you that you needed to eat!"

"Ignore it, I don't want to let go." He murmured against her lips.

Smiling as she kissed him again, she said, "Why would you have to let go? There is no one here but us."

Wheeler pulled away to look at her, "Does that mean I'd have to let you go if the others were here? That you don't want them to know about us?" he asked uncertainly.

"Nyet! Of course not, they will be very happy for us." The beautiful blond kissed him briefly before adding, "It means I think they will object if we make out in the kitchen."

The Fire Planeteer started to laugh and it proved to be infectious. When they had calmed down, and Wheeler's stomach started to complain again, he stood, bringing the Wind Planeteer with him. "Come on Babe, you can feed me in between the making out." He tucked his arm around her and she pressed herself into him as they walked back together towards the inhabited part of the island.

Wheeler and Linka had avoided talking about anything serious all evening, but now, curled up on the settee together with music playing in the background, the American said, "I'm glad Gaia made you talk to me."

"I told you I wanted to talk to you yesterday!" Linka pointed out, "She just made sure we would not be interrupted like we usually are." Then a little more shyly, she admitted "You did not seem to want to talk to me, and I was afraid of making things worse, so I guess I might have turkeyed out if she had not insisted."

Her fond friend chuckled, "Chickened out." He said quietly, kissing her head. "And I told you, I'm glad. You're right, I didn't want to talk to you, but only because I was worried that you weren't just angry. I couldn't take knowing you really didn't want me here." He swallowed, it wasn't a question but he still wanted an answer.

Looking up into her companions eyes, Linka said, "I would be lost without you, and so would the others. You keep us together and fighting for the cause when we would give up, you make us laugh when we are unhappy and you protect us when we don't see the danger." She reached up to stroke his hair from his eyes. "And **I**, would not want to be here without you."

The American grinned with relief and kissed her deeply. It was sometime before they were able to speak again and this time it was Linka that broke the silence. "What image **do** you use?" she asked curiously. "When you are not saving my life that is."

He chuckled and pulled her tighter into his embrace, then sighed as he thought about her question. "The first night we came here. I remember lying in my room in the peace and quiet and thinking that I didn't have to worry about Dad storming in and picking a fight with me anymore, or hearing him yelling at Mom, or Mom crying because he'd knocked her about again. I think it was possibly the first time I have **ever** felt safe, not that I really had anything to worry about once I'd learnt to fight back." The Fire Planeteer shook his head, "You know, I think that the reason it doesn't work so well is that it's not really a positive image, just one that has the absence of bad stuff… if you see what I mean?"

She nodded, and he continued, "It was Mom I wanted to protect, not me, you know? But she wouldn't leave him, so in the end I guess I left her."

"Do not blame yourself Wheeler, there is nothing you can do to help her if she does not want you to." Linka held him tight. "You must learn to want to protect yourself as well as others."

The Fire Planeteer laughed at that, "I do, now I know your shield depends on me."

Linka rolled her eyes, "That is not quite what I meant!"

"I know." Wheeler replied, "It's just the way I am."

"Whatever works!" his Russian friend commented, closing her eyes and resting her head against him. "Just don't leave me Yankee."

Nuzzling her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere love," the red headed planeteer promised. "And I will even try to listen to your lectures about the planet in future too."

Ignoring his choice of words, she simply said "Good!" then smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips, before pulling away and sitting up. "It is getting late, the others probably wont be back tomorrow so we will have to do their chores in the morning as well as our own."

"So much for a few nice quiet days alone." The American pulled a face, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers.

Giving his hand a squeeze, she said, "It will not take long, and then we will have all day together."

"What about tonight?" He raised his eyebrows, making her blush.

Not wanting to reject him, Linka nonetheless shook her head, "I do not want you to think I am pushing you away again, but I am not ready for that yet." She met his eyes anxiously, willing him to understand.

Wheeler winced, "Either I have a way of making everything sound dirty or you have a one track mind Babe! Maybe both." He sat up and took her back in his arms, kissing her temple. "I want you to sleep in my room, like you did on the night of the storm, no strings attached."

Linka returned his embrace but still hesitated, "I trust you, and I will believe whatever you say, but if you do not say it then you are free to do as you please and I cannot do what you want."

The red headed American took a couple of moments to sort out her somewhat confused speech, then hazarded a response "I promise I wont try anything?"

His companion smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Tonight." She clarified saucily and punctuated it with a kiss. "Alright, I will get ready for bed and meet you in your room. Okay?"

"Always!" He responded and made haste to tidy up.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I have two more chapters to go, but there will be a slight intermission of just over a week, before I can upload them. My thanks as always for the reviews, it's great to know you're enjoying it.


	6. Trust

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay ;o)

**Chapter 6 - Trust**

The sun shone brightly through the fire planeteers open shutters and onto the slumbering couple. Linka was the first to wake, stretching out her limbs before cuddling back into her boyfriend's arms. This was the third morning in a row that she had awoken in Wheelers room and the Russian girl had every intention of making it a permanent arrangement.

Wheeler's arms tightened around the wind planeteer as he returned to consciousness, "Good morning beautiful." He said sleepily before gently pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Dobroye utro LyubOv' moyA" Linka responded making Wheeler grin.

"I think I'm actually beginning to understand that LyubOv' moyA" the American replied.

Giggling, his girlfriend nodded, "Da, but your pronunciation could use some work."

"Oh really?" he started to tickle her and she laughed happily while trying her best to get her own back.

"Linka? Wheeler? We're back." Kwame's voice penetrated their antics making Wheeler sigh and flop back on his bed, whereas the Russian chuckled and climbed over him to go and greet their friends.

Gi's eyes went wide as she saw her best friend emerge from the fire planeteers cabin in her night things. "Linka!" blushing she continued, "I guess this means you made up?"

The Russian laughed and shook her head, "Da we have made up, but do not get carried away with what you are thinking." Wheeler came out of his room at that point, his hair a little wild and still only wearing his boxers. The American walked up behind Linka and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck sleepily, giving lie to Linka's denial, though it was perfectly true. Linka laughed again and shook her head at Gi's expression while folding her arms over her partners, holding him in place. "Did you have a nice time in Oceanus?"

Gi nodded, "Ma-Ti and I did, but Kwame has been grumpy the whole time." She looked a little awkward. "Pontus was there, it's ancient history between us but Kwame is a little overprotective sometimes." The water planeteer shrugged.

Wheeler chuckled and gave Linka a peck on the cheek before straightening up, "I'd better go cheer him up." When Linka nodded the fire planeteer headed towards the kitchen.

"So." Gi folded her arms across her chest, "You guys are a couple now right?"

……………………………………………………

"Hey Kwam-man, how's it going?" Wheeler greeted his friend.

The African smiled at the ginger haired American, though he seemed subdued "You sound happy, I take it you and Linka are friends again?"

"More than friends." Wheeler smiled and nodded, "But don't change the subject. Gi said Pontus was around?"

Shrugging, Kwame got up to make a drink, offering one to Wheeler before replying. "She was so devastated when they broke up, but now she treats him like an old friend. I do not understand it."

"She's over him, it's no big deal." Wheeler stated reassuringly.

The Earth planeteer shook his head, "I'm not sure either of them are over it. I think he realised that he made a mistake, but I do not want her to get hurt again."

Before Wheeler could reply, Gaia appeared calling them to the Crystal Chamber.

……………………………………………………

Linka had managed to get away from Gi long enough for a quick shower, but responding immediately to Gaia's summons, she'd ended up arriving in the Crystal Chamber in a bath towel. Wheeler automatically went to join her, tucking an arm around her waist, only to feel her stiffen and pull away slightly. "What's wrong Babe?" he whispered.

"We are working." She replied in an undertone, turning her attention to the view screen as Gaia began to talk.

The fire planeteer rolled his eyes and let his arm fall beside him, _Obviously we still have a few things to discuss!_ He didn't really mind but considering their history, he couldn't help but be a little worried that now the others were back, things would just go back to normal between them, it was already starting to feel like a holiday romance. The American forced his attention back to Gaia.

"… in danger again. Looten Plunder has got up a new hunting party, and this time it includes Argos Bleak." the spirit was saying.

Kwame seemed angrier than normal, "When will they learn! We will go straight away Gaia, we can call the authorities on the way." He turned and led the way towards the geo-cruiser, while Wheeler and Linka ran for their own rooms to get dressed.

……………………………………………………

The trip to Africa didn't take very long. It was the fire planeteers turn to pilot their eco-friendly craft, which left him no opportunity to talk to Linka, something he wasn't very happy about. The others sat behind him planning out how they were going to deal with the greedy polluters.

"Can you locate Plunder and Bleak, Ma-Ti?" Gi asked as they approached the area they had seen on the planet vision.

The South American boy raised his ring to his head and as it began to glow, nodded. "Yes, they are not far from here, to the West Wheeler." He directed his friend before continuing, "They are close to a herd of Rhinoceros, I will warn them."

Ma-Ti did as he said he would, but the eco-villains were already too close and the heart planeteer heard the report of a gun through his bond with the animals. "Quickly my friends, they have begun shooting!"

Wheeler was a good pilot and had no difficultly in bringing them swiftly to their destination, deliberately placing the geo-cruiser between the panicking Rhino's and their attackers. One of the beautiful creatures had already been felled thanks to Bleaks handiwork, the others had started to stampede, but the older members of the herd were lagging behind. Wheeler kept pace between the herd and the jeeps the polluters were using to chase them, swinging back and forth to disrupt their shots, while trying not to get any holes in their own craft.

"Earth!" Kwame used his ring to create a physical barrier in front of the automobiles, causing them to slam on their breaks and turn quickly, but Plunder was a better driver than the rest and he and Bleak continued their pursuit.

"Water!" Gi borrowed some liquid as they reached another watering hole, causing the killers vehicle to become stuck in a pool of mud.

Kwame hugged his Asian friend causing her to blush, "Outstanding Gi. Wheeler, take us down so that we can deal with these monsters."

"You got it." The American replied, "Ma-Ti, you might want to try calming our horned friends down, or we might run into trouble down there!"

Ma-Ti did as Wheeler asked, though the older members of the herd had already stopped at the watering hole, unable to maintain their frantic pace.

As they alighted from the geo-cruiser, the planeteers realised they had underestimated their opponents. The other vehicles had caught up with their leaders, who were now on foot, and they were all converging on the watering hole. "This is not good my friends." Kwame stated, "Our personal shields should protect us from the bullets, providing we have sufficient energy but we cannot protect the rhino's."

Ma-Ti added, "The eldest of the herd cannot run any further, we must protect them."

"Maybe we should have tried combining our shields after all." Wheeler said, knowing he wasn't being very helpful.

At least he thought he wasn't. "That is it!" Linka exclaimed. "Ma-Ti, could you keep the herd calm while there are bullets flying?"

Ma-Ti nodded but Gi pointed out, "You know what Gaia said about combining our shields, it can't be done!"

Wheeler by this point had worked out what the Russian had in mind, "Actually she said it could be done, given the right conditions." Looking at Linka, "You sure you wanna try it?"

The wind planeteer nodded, "Wheeler and I will combine our shields to protect the Rhino's while the rest of you take out the polluters. Will you explain that to them please Ma-Ti?"

The heart planeteer nodded and once again raised his ring, "They understand, they will trust us to protect them."

Linka and Wheeler nodded and cautiously made their way to the edge of the watering hole, in the centre of the herd. Linka was nervous despite Ma-Ti's assurance and quietly slipped her hand into her boyfriends. Wheeler was nervous too, but he wasn't about to show it, he smiled down at the beautiful blond and squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Okay Babe, so we use the image you've been using of our waking up together." She nodded in agreement so he continued. "Gaia said one of us had to be in control of both shields, that had better be you."

Detecting something in his voice Linka looked into his eyes with surprise, "Why?"

Shifting uncomfortably Wheeler said, "Look, we don't have time to argue so if you're gonna yell at me do it later okay? I just don't see you being able to let go and give me control."

For a second it looked like Linka was going to argue anyway, but she knew he was right about time and instead stated. "You do it!" making it an order.

The red head still looked dubious, "Okay then, bring up your shield to cover all of the Rhino's and don't worry if it's weak."

The wind planeteer did as she was told, "Now what?"

Wheeler closed his eyes and took a breath. He placed his hands on Linka's shoulders and let himself see the matrix of her shield. Instead of trying to raise his own shield in the same space as the Russians, he carefully wove it between the web of her shield, adding his energy to the barrier surrounding it.

Linka gasped as their energy mixed and nearly wrenched free. "Let go!" her fiery companion admonished, reminding her of her decision and she once again surrendered herself to his control, closing her eyes, moving closer and leaning her head against his chest.

As the others moved to deal with Plunder and his men, Wheeler lost track of everything outside of the shield. Only now did he realise how dangerous his suggestion was, and why it required so much trust. It wasn't just the fact that mixing their energy was, in essence, binding them together in an intimate way that Gaia had definitely understated, though that was part of it.

When Wheeler had used his shield before to protect Linka without any thought of his own survival, he had simply kept pouring energy into it, but joined to the wind planeteer as he was now, it was no longer just his energy he was responsible for, or just himself he could kill if he used too much.


	7. Beginnings

**Chapter 7 - Beginnings **

Wheeler and Linka didn't raise their shield a moment too soon, as Plunders men opened fire, their bullets ricocheting off the invisible barrier, much to their surprise.

"What's goin' on ere?" Bleak growled as his shots went wide.

Kwame laughed, "This herd is under our protection, and this time you wont get away Plunder. Earth!" A bullet bounced off his shield as the African planeteer once again raised a barrier from the ground, surrounding the ring leaders of the polluting team and trapping them in place.

The others of the hunting party immediately began shooting at the planeteers, but each of their shields ably protected them. As Gi and Ma-Ti's powers were limited in this situation, Kwame continued to produce earthen cages around their foes. One of the hunting party tried charging Gi, hoping to take her hostage, but he bounced harmlessly off her energy barrier, making the water planeteer laugh.

The authorities arrived a few minutes later, at which point even the nastiest of the hunters gave up and were taken into custody.

As Kwame was co-ordinating with the police, Ma-Ti headed towards the watering hole, "Wheeler, Linka, it is okay, you can let your shields down now." There was no response so he tried telepathically. _"It is over my friends…"_

This time the young couple heard their friend, but were momentarily confused as to how to separate themselves. "Give us a minute Ma-Ti." Wheeler responded, _"It's easier to put this together than take it apart."_

After Ma-Ti had confirmed that he would wait, Wheeler looked down into the eyes of his beautiful companion. "Any idea's?"

Linka nodded, "We just need to pull back our energy as we normally would I think, but slowly so that it remains balanced. There is no separate energy between us now, though I think it will settle back into our own patterns once the shield is down. The important thing is for us to take the same amount."

Looking at her, Wheeler realised that she knew, as he did, exactly what it had meant to allow him the control of her shield and he found himself smiling, "Thanks Lin." He said quietly, "It means a lot to me that you trust me."

The Russian smiled back happily as they withdrew their energy, dropping their shield. As the American lent down to kiss her however, she lent away slightly, tapping her index finger against his chest. "What was it you were saying about my needing to be in control?" she teased.

Wheeler grimaced, knowing there was no way out of the hole he had dug for himself, "Well, I was obviously wrong and…" Ma-Ti and Gi joined them at that point, much to the American's relief.

"The hunters have all been taken care of so we can head home now." The water planeteer informed them.

……………………………………………………

Linka had pulled away when their friends had joined them, leaving Wheeler uncomfortable again. The fire planeteer left Ma-Ti to do the piloting, heading to his normal seat at the back of the geo-cruiser, only half listening while the others filled them in on the hunters capture.

"So did you have any problem creating the double shield?" Gi asked Linka.

The Russian shook her head, "Nyet, but… I would not suggest that you try it."

As Gi's attention was taken by Kwame at that point, Linka moved back to sit beside her Yankee, who asked "Was it so bad?"

"Was what bad?" Linka asked in surprise.

Wheeler shrugged, "You told Gi not to try the joined shield, was it so bad?"

"Nyet, actually it felt good to be joined to you." She told him shyly, "But I would not want to do it with anyone else, and besides, I could not give anyone else that sort of control." She slipped her hand into his, "I do not think Gi would be comfortable with it either."

That made Wheeler smile but he still felt a bit uncomfortable, Linka seemed to have her own ideas about how to conduct a relationship and he was worried about her ending it if he got something wrong. Looking down at their joined hands he lifted them gently asking, "Does this mean we aren't working anymore?"

Linka looked up searchingly, unsure of his meaning "Da. Are you angry with me?" she asked, and when he shook his head, continued, "Please tell me what is wrong LyubOv, I know there is something but whether it is my language that is at fault or the differences in our cultures I cannot tell what."

The beautiful girl looked so concerned Wheeler relaxed a little and without releasing her hand, looped his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. "Sorry Babe. I guess I'm having the same problem, I'm not saying we should be all over each other when we're working but you seem to be able to… I don't know… switch off completely? It's kinda disconcerting, there's been so many times when I've thought we were getting somewhere and then you pull away again."

Linka bit her bottom lip nervously for a moment in a way Wheeler found adorable. "It does not mean I stop loving you, just that I think our relationship should be kept separate from our work… though I guess today proves that it can sometimes help."

The American smiled as Linka mentioned loving him, realising that more than anything that was what he'd needed to hear. "Just tell me you want to be with me… forever?"

The wind planeteer blushed slightly but she was smiling "Of course I want to be with you forever, I would have told you a long time ago if I did not. And you? You will not run after the next pretty girl that comes along this time?"

"I only did that to get your attention, and it was only flirting I don't want anyone but you Lin, I love you." Wheeler held her gaze with his, wanting her to know that he was sincere, which apparently she did since she pulled his head down to kiss him.

"I love you too Yankee." She replied when she could, loud enough to draw a round of teasing from their team-mates but she didn't seem to mind.

……………………………………………………

"I was impressed with how easily you managed to create the double shield, it says a lot about how far you've progressed." Gaia told the young couple as they stood together in the Crystal Chamber, "And I'm glad you managed to resolve things between you as well, you make a lovely couple."

"We think so." Wheeler replied hugging Linka as she thanked the spirit.

Ma-Ti had been standing off to the side listening but now added, "Yes and things should be a lot more peaceful around here now that you have admitted your feelings." Referring to the couples tendency to fight about nothing.

The four of them laughed in agreement but were stopped by the sudden entrance of Kwame and Gi.

"I can't believe you would be so careless." Gi was saying.

Looking annoyed Kwame countered with "If you did not leave your things in inappropriate places these accidents would not occur!"

They stopped when they realised their friends had irrupted into helpless laughter. "What?" they said in unison, causing another paroxysm.

Gaia shook her head in mock despair, "Here we go again!"

The End


End file.
